1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer data processing. More particularly, this invention relates to the transformation of plain text into a markup language document.
2. Description of the Related Art
TABLE 1Acronyms and AbbreviationsDTDDocument Type DefinitionISOInternational Organization forStandardizationSGMLStandard Generalized Markup LanguageXMLExtensible Markup Language
Markup language documents, such as XML documents, have become a common mode of data exchange on the Internet and elsewhere. XML is a subset of SGML (ISO 8879). There remain many data sources and older computer programs, however, in which the data or the output is in the form of text that does not comply with XML requirements.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0091588 it is proposed to transform text into XML format using a text transformer program. A wizard guides the user through a process of developing a script, which is then executed using the document or output to be transformed. Template rules are used to establish a hierarchical structure of the output XML stream.